Addicted
by xVioletSky
Summary: "Kiss me." I whispered. He stroked my cheek, then traced my lips. Then without a second thought, his lips softly brushed against mine. I fought the urge to pull him closer but it was hard when electricity pulsed through me so strongly.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

Monday mornings. What a drag. It's the last week of may and there's only about a month left of school.

Today was another gossip filled day about the two new kids who had just moved here over the weekend. Today was their first day and the hallways were filled with whispers as they walked by, all eyes on them.

I stood at my locker, watching as the two most beautiful human beings I had ever seen passed by. No wonder everyone was staring at them; they both were so breathtakingly beautiful.

I had heard a rumour on Friday, that their names were supposedly Alice and Edward Cullen.

The girl was short and very small, with black hair up to chin that stuck out in all directions. She was beautiful. The boy-her brother-was just as beautiful, maybe even more. His hair was messy and bronze colored, he was very tall, lean and sort of muscular. And they both had very pale, white skin-like chalk almost-and stood out from the rest of us here at school, especially with how beautiful they were, it was almost inhumanly beautiful.

They both paused at a locker, about eight away from mine and opened them. I watched as the boy-Edward-stuffed a couple of his books inside the locker, until he suddenly stopped and turned his head in my direction. I quickly turned, blushing in the process as I made my way down the hall to my first class.

I sat at the very back of the class in English and doodled on a page in my notebook as I waited for the bell to ring. Everyone was still piling into class when I heard Mrs. Dagger greet Edward.

"Mr. Cullen, it's so nice to have you in my class. You can have a seat right over there next to Miss Skye." She said, her voice bright and cheerful. I looked up at the sound of my last name being said.

"Thank you." He said politely. His voice was low and velvety, it was like music to my ears.

I looked back down at my notebook as he walked to the seat next to me. Once he was seated, I glanced over at him to see him sitting on the far side of his desk, his posture stiff and uncomfortable. Was there something wrong with him?

"Alright class," Mrs. Dagger began once the final bell rang and everyone was settled in their seats. "Take out a book and begin your silent reading for the next twenty minutes."

I took out _Hush, Hush_ by Becca Fitzpatrick, one of my favorite books that I was currently reading, and turned to the page I had left off on.

A couple of minutes later, I felt like I was being watched. I looked to my right and noticed a pair of golden eyes staring back at me.

Edward was staring at me.

It was strange how the moment our eyes met, I felt like I had been shocked with electricity and my heart sped up. He looked away a second or two after I met his gaze and I shrugged off the weird feeling I felt and focused back on my book for another few minutes, until I got the urge to look over at him again. When I did, he was staring at me again but this time when I looked at him, he didn't look away. I held his gaze for a few minutes, feeling that same strange electrical feeling and trying to understand why he was looking at me with a bit of anger and frustration in his eyes. I looked away again, feeling a bit awkward to have been staring into his eyes for so long. But even though I did, I still felt his gaze on my face, burning a hole into my skull.

I was beginning to feel very self-conscious. Why was he staring at me so much?

Throughout the entire class, he stared at me, which I was beginning to dislike. He looked at me hungrily as if he wanted to kill me or something, which frightened me a bit.

I was relieved when the bell rang and class was finally over. I quickly gathered my stuff and hurried off to French class. But to my dismay, the same gorgeous boy was in that class, too and was already seated in the desk next to mine. How did he get there so fast?

He watched me as I walked to my desk and I sighed as I sat down next to him, dreading the next hour and twenty minutes left of class.

Lunch hour was weird, just like the morning had been.

The minute I walked into the cafeteria, I spotted Edward and his sister, Alice, sitting four tables away from where I usually sat. And the annoying part was that, not even five minutes after I was seated at my table-which I sit alone everyday, so I have no one to distract me from thinking about his annoying gaze-he was once again, staring at me.

The reason I sit alone is because no one here seems to like me. Everyone here at Forks High hates me. Everyone except Mason-my boyfriend of a year and a half.

Mason was one of the nice guys out of the crowd. He's on the football team and being the sweet guy that he is, he didn't like that other people made fun of me. So one day when one of his friends girlfriend was making fun of me and everyone around was laughing, Mason told them all to back off and basically ever since that day, we've been together.

Mason has short blond hair, light blue eyes and is obviously very well built-he's on the football team, so of course he is.

I tried to ignore Edward's eyes that were burning a hole in the side of my head, as I watched Mason from across the cafeteria, making his way over to me.

He smiled once I met his gaze and I grinned back.

"Hey, babe." He said, his deep voice soft. He kissed my cheek as he sat down beside me. "How's your day so far?"

"Weird." I said, with a small sigh.

He raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

I sighed again. "Well, the new guy has been staring at me all morning and it's starting to get on my nerves."

Mason smiled. "I bet he's only staring at you because he thinks you're so beautiful."

I giggled. "You're so sweet."

"I know." Mason said. I kissed him once on the lips.

"But I doubt that's why he's staring." I said, shaking my head.

He rolled his eyes, then said, "I'm gonna go hang with the guys, I'll catch you later."

My face fell. He's been leaving me a lot lately. "Can't you stay with me and just hang out with them tomorrow or something? It's like we never see each other anymore."

He sighed. "We see each other all the time, Jade."

"No we don't."

"I'll hang with you tomorrow, I promise." He said.

"Fine." I sighed. "Whatever."

He leaned close to me, said, "I'll see you later." And kissed me once before standing and headed over to a table where a bunch of guys and a few girls were crowded around, on the other side of the cafeteria. The worse part about him blowing me off for his friends, is that I don't even think that's the only reason we haven't been spending time together lately. I watched as he looked across the room at another girl, who in return was giving him a smile and waving. From where I sat, I could see his cheek lift up into a smile.

Was he cheating on me?

In that moment, it felt like someone had punched me in the chest. I realized now that this is probably why Mason has been making excuses up every time we're suppose to see each other. He doesn't want to be with me anymore. He wants someone new and prettier.

But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he was just smiling at her to be polite. Or maybe I just imagined the whole thing.

I looked back over at the blond he had been looking at. Her name was Chloe Smith, one of the most popular girls in school. She's a blond hair, blue eyed cheerleader, with a perfect body. Of course he would want her. I'm small but don't have a curvy body like Chloe, I'm shorter, have dark brown curly hair to the middle of my back, green eyes and I don't dress like a scank.

But I hope that I'm wrong. I hope he's not cheating on me. I hope he's not gonna dump me, especially not for her.

Knowing that Mason could have been distancing himself from me because he doesn't want me anymore, made a big fat lump form in my throat. I quickly stood up from my seat and exited the room before I started crying and headed for the school exit. But to my disappointment, the bell rang.

So now I would just have to suck it up, while sitting in math class.

I stopped at my locker to grab my books, then took a deep breath to calm my nerves and headed off to class.

Unfortunately for me, two seconds after I was seated, Edward came walking in through the door. Can this day get any worse?

Once the final bell rang, Mr. Copper began writing notes on the board, which we were to copy down in our notebooks.

This was going to be along day...

Of course Edward had to be in my art class, too. And of course we just _had_ to sit together, _again._

I groaned the minute I walked into class and seen him sitting in the seat next to mine, earning a few glances that said, 'freak', from some of the kids around me. To my surprise, Edward met my gaze with an amused smile.

I rolled my eyes, sighing as I slowly and unwillingly walked to my seat.

Ten minutes into class, Ms. Moore was seated at her desk and everyone was drawing in their sketch books.

I, unfortunately, couldn't concentrate on what I wanted to draw because, lucky for me-note sarcasm-Edward's eyes never left my face. What else is new?

To my surprise, again, he actually spoke to me this time.

"Hey," He said. His voice was just as I remembered it this morning. Low and velvety. It made me want to smile-which, like an idiot, I did.

"I'm Edward." He said. And stupid me didn't say anything, instead all I did was sit there and stared at him, with a small smile on my face.

"And you are?" He asked, smiling crookedly and seeming amused by my apparent dumbness.

"Uh," I shook my head, glancing down. "I'm Jade."

He smiled. "Cool name."

I smiled back, feeling my cheeks heat up from his simple little compliment. "Thanks."

A few short minutes later, he asks, "So how was your day?"

I shrugged. "It was a little weird."

"How so?"

"Well," I said, smirking at him. "Someone has been staring at me all day."

He smiled crookedly. "Really?" He asked, sarcastically.

I nodded once. "Yeah, really." I said. "What about you? How was your day?"

He glanced down, sighing, then looked back up at me through his long lashes. "It was frustrating." He said, his musical voice low and serious this time, seeming like he really was frustrated about something.

"How come?" I asked, curious.

"You're harder to read than most people." He said.

I felt my cheeks heat up again and I looked away. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye, before he turned his attention away from me. 

* * *

****A/N: This is my first Twilight fanfic, I hope it's good so far...I think it is :) lol  
What do you guys think? And thank you to those of you who are reading my story! :)  
Please review, it makes me happy n it only takes a minute to type your review,  
n when I get reviews, I will post the next chapter! :)  
xo Melissa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

I was relieved once I was finally home and alone, where no one would be constantly staring at me.

Edward seems like a nice guy, now that I've actually talked to him. But he seemed like he was a bit on edge or something, he was acting a little strange-especially with the staring. But he also seemed to be a little upset or frustrated about something. He didn't even say goodbye when he left. As soon as the bell rang, he jetted out of class, moving so fast it was like he was a blur.

I wondered if it was something I did or might have said that made him so anxious to leave.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I was currently in my room, lying down on my bed, thinking. But I was tired of thinking now and the silence was driving me nuts. So I got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen to find something for dinner.

My mother, Anna, was at work. She works at the little store a few blocks away from our house, from about 8:30 A.M, to 11 P.M during the week. So I'm pretty much home alone most of the time but I don't mind.

I ate a bowl of soup for dinner, then washed the dishes and went to the living room to watch some T.V. About ten minutes later, while I was flipping through the channels and finding nothing to watch, I decided I would call Mason. But just as I reached for the phone, my cell vibrated on the table.

I had a text for Mason.

_Hey, babe. What are you doing?_

I wrote back. _Hey. Nothing, I was just about to call you. What about you?_

I hit the send button and waited for him to reply, which took him like ten minutes and all he answered me with was, '_nothing' _and I started to wonder what he was really doing.

I closed the message and dialed his phone number. It rang about six times before he finally answered me.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, it's me!" I said, smiling into the phone.

"Oh, hey, babe. What's up?" He asked, he seemed nervous, or distracted by something.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Um...Can I call you later? 'Cause I'm sort of in the middle of something right now." He said. I heard someone laugh in the background-it sounded like a girl-then he hushed them and it was quiet again.

"Um, yeah, sure." I said, disappointed.

"'Kay, bye." The line went dead before I could even reply.

Was he really cheating on me? Is that why he hasn't been around lately? And is that why he was in such a rush to get off the phone with me?

No, he wouldn't do that to me...would he?

I shook the thought from my mind as I went upstairs to take a warm shower, to relax me. It was around 7 o'clock when I finished, so I put my pajamas on-a black spaghetti strap tank top and a pink pair of pajama bottoms-and went back downstairs to watch a movie. I ended up falling asleep half way through it and woke up around 9:30 P.M, just in time to see the ending credits. I tiredly turned to T.V off and went upstairs to bed.

My first class was French and I was in a way hoping that Edward would be there, but he wasn't. In fact, he wasn't there all day. I looked for him at lunch but he was no where. His sister, Alice was there but not him.

Was he skipping school? Avoiding me because of something I said? Or was he really just sick?

The days past and he still didn't show. Then Friday morning after gym, I walked into English and there he was. He was sitting in his seat next to mine and looked up when I entered the room. I looked away as I made my way to my desk and sat down next to him.

"Hi." He said in a low, serious voice few seconds later and when I looked over at him, he had a small crooked smile on his face, and his eyes were an even lighter gold than the last time I saw him.

I smiled back. "Hey." I said quietly.

"How are you?" He asked, attempting to make conversation.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Fine." He said.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Um, what do you mean?" He asked, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"You haven't been in school since Monday...Weren't you sick?" I asked, curious to why he didn't even know what I was talking about. Maybe he really was just ditching school.

"Oh, right, that. Um...Yeah, I'm feeling much better, I guess..." He looked away from me.

I nodded. He's lying, I can tell just by the way he's acting. He wasn't sick. It must have been something else.

The final bell rang then and everyone settled in their seats.

"Open your books and start reading." Mrs. Copper said. But I had forgotten mine at home, so I took out my notebook, flipped it to a blank page and started doodling.

I looked in the corner of my eye a few minutes later and seen Edward staring at me.

He seemed to be...concentrated...on me?

"Aren't we suppose to be reading, not drawing?" He whispered. I looked over at him, to see that he was smiling crookedly. Why was he asking me this? It's not like he's reading a book.

"Um, yeah, but I forgot my book at home." I whispered back. He nodded. "Where's yours?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't have one."

"Oh." I whispered. He stared at me and I stared back. He seemed to be searching my face for something. But what?

I looked away, feeling a bit awkward for staring at him for so long but he didn't look away. Not even when the teacher was talking about the essay that was due next Thursday. Then, finally, I looked in the corner of my eye once more and notice that he had finally looked away.

After Mrs. Copper finished talking and said we could have the rest of the class to do whatever we wanted, I started doodling again and suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me, yet again. What was so interesting about my face? Was there something on it? Did I look that bad today?

I looked over at him. He didn't say anything. Just stared. I was really starting to feel very self-conscious and a bit annoyed.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged. "No reason." There must have been some reason.

"Well, are you sure? Is there something wrong with me? Is there anything on my face? Do I-"

"Jade." He said softly, interrupting me and I couldn't help but notice the way it suddenly gave me butterflies. I loved it. "There's nothing there and there's nothing wrong with how you look."

"Oh, okay." I felt my cheeks heat up. I felt dumb for rambling on.

He chuckled.

When class finished he walked me to my locker, then left. I didn't see him in the cafeteria, I didn't see him anywhere, until I was in the hallway walking around by myself . He was standing at his locker with his sister, Alice.

Mason walked up beside me as I was passing him. I haven't talked or seen him in almost a week. It was almost like he was avoiding me.

"Hey, babe." He said, pecking me on the cheek. We haven't even kissed in awhile.

"Hey." I said, smiling small.

"Where are you headed?"

"Nowhere. Why?" I asked, curiously.

He smiled at me-well it was more of a smirk than a smile-and leaned down close to my ear, whispering, "I wanna show you something." My eyebrows scrunched in confusion and curiosity, but he gave me no time to reply as he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall.

I felt a pair of eyes watching us and looked behind, locking eyes with Edward.

Mason pulled me into some open door-I think it was a closet-when no one was looking and shut the door behind us, then pushed me against the wall and kissed me with full force.

"What are you doing?" I asked, breaking away.

"Having some fun." He smiled deviously and leaned in for another kiss.

Then it suddenly hit me. _This_ is what he meant by, _"I want to show you something."_

"Mason, stop." I pushed him away, unsuccessfully.

"Come on," He said, in between kisses on my neck. "It'll be fun."

"No, st-" He cut me off by kissing my lips. My heart was pounding. Why wouldn't he listen to me?

He undid one of the buttons on my shirt and I pushed him away as hard as I could.

"What is wrong with you?" I some-what shouted.

"Oh, come on, Jade. Don't you want to do it with me?" He asked, trying to kiss me again.

"No! I told you, I'm not ready to do this." I pushed him away. "Now stop!"

He sighed in frustration and anger. "Fine." He said and left, leaving me stand there by myself.

I buttoned my shirt back up and walked back into the hallway where everyone was. I slid down my locker door and sat on the floor, pulling me knees up to my chest and buried my face in my folded arms.

I cried because I was so angry. Why did he have to do that? Is that all he really wants me for? Why did he have to be so stubborn about it? Why couldn't he just stop the first time I asked him to? And why didn't he stay with me? That would have been the right thing to do but no, he was just too mad because I wouldn't give it to him.

A cold hand touched my shoulder, startling me a bit and breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" A soft, velvety voice asked. I looked up to see Edward crouched down in front of me, looking worried.

I wiped a few stray tears from my cheeks. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look like you are." He noted, softly.

"I am." I said, nodding but my voice and a few tears that were sliding down my cheeks gave me away. He looked at me in disbelief and hesitantly pulled me into a hug.

I shivered a bit from his touch. He was so cold. But that wasn't the only reason why I shivered-a wave of electricity past through me, the minute our skin touched. I thought nothing of though because I didn't want to think about that right now.

The worst part, though, was that he noticed and instantly let me go. I stared at him, feeling a bit insulted. Why did he pull away just because I shivered? Did he feel what I felt?

He stared back at me, his expression turning to regret and I wondered what my face looked like. "I'm sorry." He said.

I looked away, leaning my head against the lockers, whispering, "It's fine."

He hesitantly reached over and touched my cheek, wiping away a tear and I felt a pulse of electricity pass through me again. I watched him. He looked sad and I couldn't understand why.

He stared at me for a few more minutes and I stared back. Then he hesitantly put his arm around me again and pulled me closer. I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder as silent tears fell from my eyes.

We sat there like that, until the bell rang and I sighed as we stood up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I sighed again. "I don't want to go."

He smiled crookedly. "Skip with me then."

I contemplated that thought, then nodded, giving in.

Once outside, he walked me to his car and opened the door for me. I smiled up at him as I got inside, then before I even had time to look, he was already in the car beside me, starting the car. I looked at him curiously. How did he get in here so fast? I barely even heard him.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we drove out of the school parking lot.

"I'm gonna drop you off at home." He said, simply.

"What? Why? You can't just leave me, I skip class for you and now you're leaving me!" I sort of shouted. What got me the most, was why I cared so much if he did leave me. And why did I say I skipped class for him? Did I really?

"Calm down, Jade. I'll stay with you if you really want me to." He said, a small crooked smile appearing on his face as he looked over at me.

Oh, how I love that smile-wait, what am I saying? I have a boyfriend. I shouldn't be thinking about other guys!

All I could do was nod. I didn't know what to say. I was blinded by his beauty and my heart was racing, and I'm pretty sure he could some how hear it, too because his smile widened.

But how could he possibly hear that?

I looked out the window, noticing that we were suddenly on my street. How did he know where I lived?

"Are you stalking me or something?" I asked, afraid that he might actually say, "yes".

He looked confused, though. "No, why?" He asked.

"Well, this is my street." I said.

"Oh, well," He looked around...Nervous maybe? "Which house is yours?" He asked.

"The one right there." I pointed to the house we were about to pass and he pulled into my driveway, turning off the car.

"Thanks." I said as he opened the car door for me and I got out. I hope he's not getting the wrong idea here.

I stood there for second, just looking at him. He stared back. "Not to be mean or anything-and no offense but...I have a boyfriend, you know that, right?" I asked, feeling dumb for even saying it the minute I did.

He smiled crookedly. "Yes, Jade. I know that."

I nodded. "Okay, just checking." I said and quickly walked to the front door. I didn't hear him following, so I looked back. He was there, looking back at me. I gave him a small smile and he returned it.

Once inside, I walked to the kitchen. I was actually really hungry, I hadn't eaten lunch today.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Edward, who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, looking at me.

He shook his head. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He said. I felt like I was missing something, like some bigger meaning behind his simple answer.

"Okay." I said. I grabbed an apple and turned to see he was still standing in the same spot, watching my every move.

"You know, you could sit down if you want. You don't have to stand there." I said. He smiled at me as he sat down in the chair at the end of the table. I sat down in the chair across from him and ate my apple slowly. I felt too self-conscious to eat any faster because his eyes never left my face.

"You eat slow." He stated, with a small smile.

I looked up at him, my cheeks turning red. "Sorry." I muttered.

He smiled again. "I'm not complaining, I'm just saying, you're slow."

I shook my head, with a small smile and looked over at the clock, needing an excuse to look away. The clock read, 1:30 P.M.

When finished, we went to the living room and watched T.V. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to it, though. He kept staring at me.

After a while I got fed up of watching basically nothing, so I decided to turn to him and start a conversation.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked quietly, with a small smile. He nodded. "Do you consider me as your friend?" I felt dumb for asking that but I just wanted to make sure and I also didn't know what else to say. I also hoped that he was because I wanted him to be.

"Well, that depends..." He said. My smile faded. Why does it depend? "Would you want to be my friend?" He asked and I smiled again. He smiled, too, when I did.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay, then I guess we're friends ." He said with a small crooked smile. Then we were silent for a few seconds as I stared down at my hands and he stared at me.

"Can I ask you something else?" I asked quietly, looking up at him for a second. He nodded and I looked back down at my hands. "Before, when I was crying...why'd you comfort me?" I asked and again, felt dumb for even asking it.

"Well, I wanted to know if you were okay because I knew what Mason wanted to do. So I-"

"Wait, how did you know what he wanted to do?" I asked, interrupting him. "Where you...listening to us?"

"No." He said in a very low, cautious voice.

"Then how?" I asked. He shook his head, looking away. "What?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't." He said, looking back at me.

"Please?" I asked softly. He stared into my eyes, as if he were searching for something. I stared back, waiting.

After about a minute he looked away and sighed, giving in. "I can hear what people are thinking." He murmured, looking at me to see what my reaction would be.

I looked away from him, my heart beat quickening and my cheeks turning red. He can read minds? Does he know what I am thinking right now? He probably thinks I'm a freak.

"Oh. So...you know what I'm thinking right now, too?"

He shook his head. "No."

I was relieved but also a little confused.

"But you just said-"

"I can but not yours." He said, seeming frustrated with this fact.

"How come?" I asked.

He shook his head, looking away again. "I don't know." He said, sighing. "No matter how hard I listen, I can hear what everyone else is thinking but you." He looked up at me. "Not one sound comes from your mind and it's just so frustrating." He said.

"Is that why you're always looking at me? Because you're trying to figure out what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, sometimes." He said, quietly, looking away. "Other times I just...Like looking at you."

I blushed, looking down at my hands.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered a few minutes later.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head with a small smile. He sighed. "What?" I asked looking over at him.

"That's very frustrating." He said, with a small crooked smile.

I giggled. "It's suppose to be."

"I know but I'm not use to it and not knowing what you're thinking, makes it very hard for me to figure you out." He said.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I always think you're gonna do something predictable, something that most people would do but you never do. You always do the opposite of what I think...For example, I thought you were going to freak out or something when I told you I read minds, but you didn't." He said. I nodded, not knowing what to say. "...And when you're this quiet, it makes me wonder even more about what you're really thinking about." He said in a low, soft voice as he looked into my eyes. I melted. My heart raced and my mind went blank as I stared back at him.

"Tell me what you're thinking." He whispered. It was like his voice and eyes were hypnotizing me. So I ended up blurting out the truth.

"I'm thinking about you." I said, dazed. He looked away after a few minutes, shaking his head, seeming unsatisfied.

"I should go." He said quietly and stood up.

"What? Why?" I asked, snapping back to reality. I followed him to the door.

"I shouldn't be here. I have to go." He said, louder as he speed walked out the door.

I ran after him, wondering why I wanted him to stay so badly. I shouldn't care if he leaves. But I do.

"Please, don't." I pleaded. He wouldn't listen. "Edward."

He stopped the minute I said his name and slowly turned around. He looked at me for a minute, his expression torn.

"Please, stay." I said, my voice sounded sad, even to me. Why did I care so much?

"I'm sorry." He murmured, looking away and shaking his head. "I have to go." He got into his car.

"Wait!" I said but he wouldn't, he started the car and sped away, leaving me stand there alone.

Why did he want to leave? Was it because I said I was thinking about him? Why do I care so much anyway? Why did I even want him to stay so badly? I've only known him for like a week. I shouldn't be thinking about him so much. Plus I have a boyfriend-but honestly, I really don't care because I like Edward.

But I guess he's not interested.

I went back inside after a few minutes of just standing there for nothing, knowing he wasn't coming back.

I slammed the front door shut and locked it once I was inside. I went up to my room, turn my stereo on and plopped down backwards onto my bed, trying to drown out my thoughts with the music. It didn't help though, my mind was blocking out the music, instead of the music blocking out my thoughts.

Why did he want to leave so suddenly? Why did I have to blurt out the truth? Why did I even care so much that he wanted to leave? I shouldn't care. It's wrong for me to care because, for one thing, I have a boyfriend, and for another, I've only known Edward for about a week. But then another part of my mind was telling me that those two facts didn't matter because Mason doesn't seem to care all that much about me anymore, which hurts to think about and also because I was starting to form a crush on Edward. But it felt like so much more than just a crush.

* * *

****A/N: Thanks to those of you who are reading and reviewing! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

  
I was a little anxious to get to school and ask Edward why he left the way he did yesterday. But I never got the chance to speak with him because he made sure he avoided me as much as he possibly could. Even though we sit together in basically every class, he still managed to avoid me. When I said hi to him, he would nod and look away, making it obvious that he didn't want to have any kind of conversation with me. So by second class, I stopped trying to get his attention and ignored him as much as he ignored me.

The day passed on and not once did he say a word or even look in my direction. Not once did the thought of him being able to read minds ever cross my mind. Even though I knew he could, it never crossed my mind. I didn't care that he could, especially because I was grateful that he couldn't read mine. But at that moment, as I walked past him when the final bell of the day rang, I wished more than anything that he could, just so that he could hear me screaming out for his attention and know how much he was hurting me just by ignoring me.

I wished I didn't like him, I wished we never met or even had a conversation because then, right now, I wouldn't be so miserable.

The days passed on and school was almost over, summer was near and Edward still hadn't said a word to me, nor did I say a word to him. He glances my way once in a while, but the minute I meet his gaze, he looks away.

He was looking at me a lot today, though but always looked away the minute I met his gaze.

But this afternoon was different. As I was stuffing my books into my bag, getting ready to go home, I felt like I was being watched. I looked around and locked eyes with Edward, and to my surprise, he didn't look away. But I did. I couldn't stand looking at him, it hurt too much because he's made me feel so rejected and like I don't exist to him for so long.

His stare was soft, warm and even a bit curious, unlike his usual stares full of hatred-well that's how I thought they looked.

I looked away, shutting my locker door and headed down the hallway, still feeling his eyes on me, until I was out of the school and he couldn't see me anymore.

After dinner that night, I called Mason. I haven't talked or seen him in two days. He's been avoiding me a lot more lately and I feared for more heartbreak I would be experiencing probably very soon and I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle anymore of it.

It rang three times before he picked up. "What do you want, Jade?" He said harshly, when he answered.

"Um, I just wanted to talk." I said, I sounded sad and my eyes glossed over.

"About what?" He demanded.

"I don't know, just anything." I said. I sniffed as a few tears slid down my cheeks.

"Are you crying?" He asked coldly.

"No." I lied but my voice broke.

"Oh my God, Jade, you're such a cry baby. I'll-"

"Why are you being so mean to me?" I shouted.

He sighed, annoyed. "Call me when you get over your crying fit, alright?"

"Whatever." I said and angrily slammed the phone down.

He's such a jerk and as the days pass on, I hate him more and more each day. I think I'll break up with him tomorrow, that way it'll be done and over with and I won't have to wait around for that day to come anymore.

It was only seven-thirty, still too early to sleep, so I decided to do some homework and by the time I finished it was around nine o'clock. I decided that was a good enough time to sleep, so I changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and climbed into bed.

My mind was working overtime as I lied there trying to pass out. My mind wondered to thoughts of Edward, then I started to cry as it took a turn and I started thinking about Mason. I know there's a reason for him avoiding me so much and being so mean to me, but I don't want to believe it. I don't want to believe that he might be cheating on me. That thought made me cry harder but as the time past on, I eventually fell asleep.

The next morning when I awoke, I took a quick shower to wake me up more. When I got out, I dried and wrapped myself in a towel as I walked across the hall to my bedroom. I slipped on blue skinny jeans and a white long sleeved, v-neck shirt, with my black zip up sweater to go over it. I blow dried my hair straight and by the time I was done, I only had about ten minutes until I had to leave. So I had a quick bowl of cereal and once I was done, I grabbed my jacket and headed out to school.

The day dragged on but I think it was just because I was waiting for the right moment to talk to Mason and tell him I've had enough.

Edward stared at me all day but I tried to make it seem like I never noticed.

For some reason, I had a gut feeling that today wasn't going to be one of the best days.

At lunch hour, I seen Mason in the cafeteria. He didn't seem to notice me.

_It's now or never. _I thought to myself as I took a deep breath and walked toward him. I glanced to my right as I did and noticed Edward watching me. I looked away as I approached Mason. He was sitting at a table with a bunch of his guy friends.

"Mason?" I said and I noticed as I reached out to touch his shoulder, my hands shook because I was so nervous. I quickly pulled my hand back and crossed my arms over my chest, before anyone noticed.

Everyone at his table looked up at me when I said his name. Some where smiling, looking me up and down with approval and others just looked. I kept my eyes focused on only Mason.

"Hey, Jade. How's it going?" He asked, smiling.

"Umm, good. You?" I asked.

"I'm good. So what's up?" He asked, curious. Everyone at the table was listening.

"Um, I uhh..." I struggled to find the right words but I couldn't and everyone was staring at me, so being the coward that I was, I sighed, looking down at the floor and said, "I-I just wanted to say hi."

I really wanted to tell him that I've had enough of him ignoring me and yelling at me all the time, and that it was over. But I'm too much of a coward to even get it out into words.

"Oh, okay." He said and I looked up to see him smiling. I gave him a small smile back in return.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." I said, quietly.

"Okay." He leaned down and gave me a small kiss on my lips. I faked a smile and walked away.

I went outside and sat down on the damp grass under a tree. I needed some fresh air to clear my mind. I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes as a few tears slid down my cheeks. Why couldn't I just tell Mason I didn't want to be with him anymore? I sat there letting the cool wind brush against my face and through my hair as I let a few tears escape from my eyes.

"Jade?" A familiar soft, velvet like voice asked and my eyes quickly shot open. Edward was crouched down in front of me, curiosity and concern filled his eyes.

I looked down at my hands in my lap. "What?" I asked, in a voice that was both quiet but a little harsh at the same time.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Like you care."

"I do care. Why do you think that I don't?" He asked, his eyebrows knit together.

"You haven't talked to me in a month, Edward. You left my house without an explanation and the last time I tried talking to you, you ignored me." I said, matter-of-factly.

He shook his head. "That doesn't mean I don't care." He said, softly.

"Well, you could've fooled me." I said as I stood up and started walking away.

He lightly grabbed my arm to stop me and I felt electricity pass from his hand to my arm. "Please, don't leave." He said, he sounded sad. I looked up into his eyes and saw pain and regret. I couldn't just leave him, I would feel bad if I did, even if he has been avoiding me for so long. _I_ actually had a heart. Plus, honestly I didn't want to leave him because when I looked into his eyes, I felt a rush of emotion and I liked it. I liked how the electricity was just rushing through me and I didn't want him to let me go.

But he did when I nodded, telling him I would stay with him.

We stood there, just staring into each others eyes for a few seconds and I felt so much emotion passing through me, that I had to look away. It was just too much for me to handle right now. Tears started to well in my eyes again and I know he noticed because he asked, "What's wrong, Jade?"

I turned away from him and sat back down underneath the tree. He followed. I shook my head and buried my face in my arms.

"You can tell me anything." He encouraged softly.

"I'm just...confused." I said, my voice muffled through my folded arms.

"Why?" He asked. I wiped my eyes and looked up at him.

"Because I love Mason," I looked back down at my hands as I spoke. "But he's been such a jerk with me lately and..." I sighed. "I like someone else, but I'm not sure how he feels about me..." I looked into his eyes and a crooked smile appeared on his too perfect face.

"Tell me who it is and I can tell you how they feel." He tapped his head, meaning he can read their minds for me and tell me what they're thinking.

But he doesn't have to read his own mind to tell me how he feels about me.

I smiled small, shaking my head. "Not today." I said.

"Alright." He sighed. "But tell me, why were you so nervous before when you were talking to Mason?"

I looked down. How could he have noticed that? "I was trying to break up with him, but I couldn't do it, he was being so nice to me...And everyone was staring at me." I said.

"Oh." Was all he said and then we were silent for a bit as we both just stared out at the things around us, lost in thought. After about five minutes it started getting a bit colder out and I shivered.

"Let's go inside." He suggested and I nodded as we stood up and headed back inside.

We shouldn't have, though, because my day got worse. Mason was standing in the middle of the hallway kissing some girl. Tears welled in my eyes again and one escaped as I watched what was happening before me. _That girl_ was Chloe.

"Mason?" I asked, my voice low and hurt, but he heard me and immediately turned around to face me.

"Jade! I was just, uhh-I was, um-"

"Cheating on me?" I asked, finishing his sentence.

"No, I-"

"Oh, really? Then what were you doing?" I asked, my voice harsh. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Uhh..."

"Exactly." I said. He stared at me, not knowing what to say. "Whatever, it's over, you can go back to gum sucking your little whore." I said, harshly again, then added, my voice sounding more quiet and hurt, "Goodbye, Mason." I walked past him to my locker. Edward followed close behind. I grabbed my bag out of my locker and slammed it shut.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked me.

I didn't look at him, I kept my eyes focused on the floor as I walked. "Home." I simply stated, my voice broke. I was trying to hold myself together until I got home, then I'd break down.

We past by Mason, who was standing against the wall, with Chloe attached to his hip. He looked at me as we past, then his eyes flashed to Edward's and he gave him a dirty look. I looked up at Edward, he was smirking in Mason's direction.

Then he looked back at me. "Why don't I drive you home?" He asked as we walked outside. It was raining now but I didn't really care.

"No, I'll-"

"You'll get sick, Jade. Come on," He grabbed my hand-I felt the electricity pass through me again-and he led me to his car. "I'll take you home."

"Fine." I sighed, giving in. He gave me a small smile and I faked one back as he held open the car door for me and I got inside.

The ride home was silent, although I did feel his gaze on my face a few time but I tried not to notice. I kept taking deep breaths to hold the tears back but I wasn't sure how much longer that would last.

The car suddenly came to a stop and I looked around, realizing we were parked in my driveway at home.

He stared at me, waiting-I guess waiting for me to say something or get out of the car. But honestly, I didn't really want to leave him or be alone, for that matter.

"Um, thanks." I said quietly, he nodded. I looked down at my hands for a few seconds, then back up at him.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, unsure if I really should.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Um...Can you stay with me, please?" I asked, my voice breaking on the last word. "I-I don't wanna be alone." I admitted. He leaned closer to me and put his hand on the side of my cheek, wiping away a tears that had escaped from my eye with his thumb.

He looked into my eyes, a small crooked smile appearing on his perfect face. "Of course I will." He said, his voice soft.

"Thank you." I whispered and tried my best to smile back.

Once we were inside, we sat in the living room in silence for a bit.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked in a low, soft voice after awhile.

I shook my head, without looking up at him. I didn't want to be hypnotize by his gorgeous eyes and end up blurting out the truth, like I usually do when I'm with him.

"Please tell me." He whispered.

"I don't know..." I said, sighing as I looked up at him. "I don't think you'll want to hear it."

"You're thinking about your boyfriend." He assumed.

"_Ex_-boyfriend." I corrected. "And yes."

"If you want to talk about it, I'll listen." He said.

I shook my head. "No, it's not important." I said, looking away from his face.

He sighed out of frustration. "Fine."

We sat in silence again for another five minutes, until I suddenly just started crying. I was crying because I was upset that I broke up with Mason and now I'm alone, and I was crying because I knew Edward didn't want to be here and that he had no idea how I felt about him. Although, I could just tell him how I feel, but then again I won't because he might not feel the same way and I don't want to feel even more rejected than what I do now. And I most definitely didn't want him to leave me again.

* * *

****A/N: Sorry it's sort of a cliff hanger, I'm working on the next chapter right now and as soon as I'm done with it, I'll post it! :)  
Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story and for favoriting it too, I am so very grateful! :)  
Also, thank you to It's a wolf thing16, DoubleAA and born2bmyself for your awesome reviews, you guys are awesome!:D  
xo Melissa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

Edward wasn't saying anything. I looked up, meeting his gaze. His expression looked almost hurt, pained or torn. But why? Was it something I said? Was it something I did? I hope I didn't hurt his feelings...

He touched my cheek. His hand was ice cold and I felt electricity pass through me-more than what I felt whenever we sat next to each other. I wasn't expecting it though, and that was why I quickly pulled away from him but I regretted it the moment I did. His expression seemed hurt but...regretful?

"I'm sorry." He muttered, looking down.

I shook my head. "It's okay. You did nothing wrong."

His eyebrows pulled together as he looked back at me. "Then why'd you pull away?"

I racked my brain for an excuse to say. I couldn't tell him that it was because I felt electricity pass through me and it startled me. He'll think I'm some kind of freak because I'm sure he didn't feel it...Did he?

"Umm, I-I don't know...I guess I was just being stupid." I stuttered, looking away from him. "I-I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." I whispered. I heard him chuckle, then I felt his cold fingers underneath my chin, lifting my face to meet his gaze. I felt the electricity again when he did but this time I didn't object. I actually liked the feeling of his cold touch on my skin as the electricity flowed from him to me.

He was smiling crookedly and his eyes were locked on mine. "It's alright, you didn't." He said, his voice low and velvety.

I smiled in return, I didn't know what to say or if I could say anything for that matter. Both his smile, voice and mesmerizing eyes made my heart melt and quicken.

He removed his hand from my face and chuckled. Could he some how hear that?

"What?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper.

He shook his head, smiling as he looked away. "Nothing."

I looked at him curiously. There's something about him but I don't know what, that is just so...different from any other guy or person I've ever known. But what could it be?

Just then, my stomach growled, breaking me out of my thoughts. I hadn't realized that it was six o'clock and that I was so hungry.

He smiled at me and I sheepishly smiled back.

"You should eat something." He said.

"Yeah. Do you want anything?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Aren't you hungry?"

He shook his head. "No, I had a big lunch."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, but thank you." He said.

I nodded, smiling.

He stayed in the living room while I ate in the kitchen. I ate quickly and when I was done, I went back in the living room and sat down next to him.

He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"You're finished?" He asked, I nodded. "That was fast." he noted and I smiled at him.

"So what are we doing now?" He asked.

I shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

He shrugged. "It's your house." He said, with a small crooked smile.

I looked away, toward the window, then back at him. "Let's go for a walk."

We walked up and down the street twice as we talked. We talked about things we liked, things we didn't like and by the time we went back to my house it was 8 P.M. and it was getting pretty dark out.

Once we were back inside, we talked some more and I figured out that I like him now much more than what I had this morning.

"So, what do you do all day when your mom isn't here?" He suddenly asked.

I shrugged. "I usually just watch T.V. or listen to music but there's really not that much I can do." I said.

"Don't you get bored?" He asked, he seemed interested in what I had to say, but I didn't really see why because I'm really not that interesting.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "But I don't mind."

He nodded and we sat in silence for a few minutes until he suddenly looked over at the clock.

"I should leave." He said quietly as he started to stand.

"Why?" I asked a little disappointed that he was leaving me again.

"It's almost eleven, and your mother will be home soon." He said. How did he know that? I haven't told him exactly what time she gets home at.

I looked over at the clock, it read ten-fifty. We've been talking for so long and the time just seemed to fly by.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, hopeful.

"Um, I'm not sure." He looked away, thinking. "Maybe."

"Okay." I sighed and he smiled at me as he headed toward the door. I followed.

"Goodnight, Jade." He said, turning around to look at me before he left.

I smiled. "Goodnight." I said quietly and he smiled again before closing the door.

I walked to the window and peeked out to watch him leave but to my surprise, he was already gone.

How did he leave so fast? Did he fly out!

And how did he know when my mom was coming home? I didn't tell him...Did I? I don't think so. He knows a lot of things that I've never told him, even before I told him he knew. But how? Has he been spying on me? No, I don't think he would do that.

I went up to my room and got changed for bed, then just as I was heading back downstairs, I heard a key in the front door and then my mother was there.

"Oh, hi, honey." She said, smiling as she came in and locked the door back up, then hugged me.

"Hey, mom." I said, smiling back.

"How come you're still up? Usually you're sleeping when I get home." She said. Yeah, usually I am, but tonight I wasn't...

"I couldn't sleep." I lied. I couldn't tell her that it was because the most perfect human being-who happens to be a boy-just left. She would probably freak and then ground me. I'm not suppose to have boys over without her permission or when she's not around.

"Oh." She said and turned toward the kitchen.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning, mom." I said as I hopped back up the stairs.

"Okay, night, hun." She called after me.

"Night." I said.

I closed my door and lyed down on my bed. I closed my eyes and waited for unconsciousness to take over me, but no such luck was found. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and how nice he's been to me today. I wasn't expecting him to talk to me so suddenly after how long he's been ignoring me.

I'm not complaining though, I'm very grateful and happy that we're talking again.

After letting my mind wonder so much, I finally fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning around 8 A.M. to the sun shinning in my face. I groaned as I rolled over onto my stomach and pulled the covers over my head. I fell back to sleep a few minutes later and woke up around twelve noon.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and my mom was already gone for work. After I had my lunch, I went back upstairs to take a shower and brush my teeth. When I was done, I cleaned my room up a bit and did some laundry, then I had nothing else to do. I sat in the living room, bored out of my mind as I watched music videos. There wasn't much on.

Around five-thirty, I had a small and simple dinner, then when I was done, unlike any other day, I sat in my room for a bit.

The silence was killing me. It's going to be a long weekend, and being by myself isn't gonna help anything. Maybe Edward will be here sometime tonight like he said, but it's getting late, I really doubt that he will. He probably won't even end up talking to me again for a while, he was probably only keeping me company yesterday because he felt sorry for me. Well I don't need sympathy from him or anyone. I can handle being heart broken on my own. As that thought suddenly entered my mind, yesterdays afternoon flooded back in my mind as if it happened just a few minutes ago and sadness suddenly washed over me, and silent tears started brimming over my eyes as I thought about Mason. And even thought I shouldn't, I really missed him and wanted to call him but I didn't because that would just be stupid and pointless. Then my thoughts took another turn and landed on Edward again, I missed him too but a lot more. I wanted to see him again and talk to him. I wanted to be near him and see his beautiful face, and feel the flow of electricity pass from him to me. I wanted to see his hypnotizing, golden eyes, hear his soft, velvety voice...

I sighed loudly as I pushed all thoughts from my mind and stood up, wiping my now, wet face and headed downstairs. I wanted to do something that would kill my time alone faster so that I could go to bed sooner, but that didn't look like it was gonna happen, so I decided to take a walk down to the store where my mother works and stay with her for a bit.

I grabbed my sweater and left, locking the door behind me. It was sort of a long, silence filled walk. The only noise I heard was the trees moving with the breeze and my footsteps on the pavement under my feet. It was also getting a little dark out and for some reason, I felt like I was being watched, but there was no one around. I quickened my pace, wanting to get to the store faster and when I got there, I was out of breath and my heart was racing but I was also very relieved to be where there were a few people. How does my mother walk home alone in the dark every night?

"Hi, sweetie, what are you doing here?" My mother asked, smiling as I walked to the counter where she was standing behind the cash register.

"I got bored, there's nothing to do at home, so I figured I'd take a walk down here to see you." I said breathlessly as I leaned on the counter.

"Oh, well how come you're so out of breath?" She asked.

"Because there's no one around out there and it's freaky, so I was walking really fast." I said.

"Yeah, I know, it's always like that around here at this time, only once in a while there's a few people around but not very many. It's creepy but I guess I'm use to it." She said, shrugging.

"Yeah, well, I'm not." I said and she laughed. I gave her a small smile.

I stayed at the store with her for about an hour. She worked, serving people and I watched, while talking to her. I looked outside after a while and noticed it was really dark out, black even, and glanced up at the clock. It said eight o'clock. I had stayed there with her for two hours.

"I'm gonna go home now, kay, mom?" I asked. "And well, you see how dark it is outside."

She smiled. "Okay, honey. I'll see you later." She gave me hug.

"Bye." I said.

When I got outside, it was a little colder out than what it was before, so I zipped my sweater up more and pulled my hood over my head. It was even darker than what I had thought it was.

I walked quickly, wanting to escaped the darkness as soon as possible. And again, I felt like I was being watched. My eyes nervously searched the streets to see if anyone was around but there was no one. I then looked behind and fear suddenly washed over me and I shivered. There was a tall man and from what I could see, had dark hair and raggy clothes, not that far behind me. I quickened my pace, hoping that he wasn't really following me.

But he was and he was getting closer. I began to cry as I started to run. I was running so fast that I ended up tripping and falling down. I tried to stand up quickly but the stranger caught up to me and roughly pulled me down a lane way.

"Gimme you're money!" He demanded as he pushed me against the brick wall, knocking all the breath out of my chest.

"I don't have any!" I said, my voice full of fear.

He then slapped me across the face and pushed me hard against the wall, then pushed again and I fell on the ground. It felt like my face was bleeding, I touched my lip and it was.

The strange man grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled it and I screamed. "Gimme all your money!" He repeated angrily.

"I told you, I don't have any!" I cried, then he let go of my hair and started kicking me.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping someone would hear me. The man kept kicking and hitting me, and I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't. I tried to crawl away but he grabbed my ankle, dragging me back to him and hit me worse. I lyed there, getting weaker by the second as he beat me senselessly. I kept screaming and it seemed like hours but was really only minutes before he suddenly stopped and ran but someone was suddenly standing in front of him before he could get away. He went to run in another direction but the other person-my Savior-was suddenly standing in front of him again. I couldn't really see who it was because my vision was blurred with tears and it was too dark to see.

Just then the person that was saving me, grabbed the man that was hurting me and twisted his arm and I heard it crack and he yelled out in pain, then he slammed him against the brick wall and he fell to the ground, unmoving. Then the other person suddenly disappeared.

I lyed there, crying, my whole body shaking with fear. I was in so much pain I thought I was going to die. I was so scared.

I winced as I sat up and looked around. I looked at the unconscious man a few feet away from me and flinched away from him, but there was no one else anywhere.

There was a cool breeze and I shivered, realizing my side was a bit wet. I was bleeding.

Then there was a sudden blur and white and black streak and then someone was standing in front of me. I still couldn't see who it was though.

"Jade?" The voice was so soft, so familiar, I knew who's it was.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper and breaking in all places.

"Yes, it's me." He said softly as he slowly but hesitantly walked closer to me, and then I was able to see his face more clearly.

* * *

***A/N: So another cliff hanger...sorry! lol ;) I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I get comments on this one and chapter 3. :D  
So please read and review peoplez, it makes me happy!:D lol  
- xo Melissa**


End file.
